


Run Away

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: Hearts Away [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Metahuman Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: All Jessica wanted was for Trish to be safe. Unfortunately, just tossing the blonde over her shoulder and marching out the door wasn't going to work.





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal boundaries before and during reading.

-= LP =-  
**Hearts Away**  
_Run Away_  
-= LP =-  


It took a long time for Jessica to finally break through the hard shell that was _Patty_ to the shining center that was _Trish_. They were both closing in on eighteen now, just barely months away from escaping the hellhole that _home_ had become. Jessica knew that it would have been smarter to wash her hands of the blonde and get out as soon as possible.

 

But something like about the girl had captured her attention from the very start. Even in the hospital, still groggy from pain and meds, Jessica had looked at her and something in her had roared with the need to _protect_. Only in the darkest part of the night did Jessica ever acknowledge the growing hunger for _possession_. That urge scared her sometimes with the way it would claw inside her chest like a beast trying to escape. Like the freakish strength, it was new since the accident and Jessica was still learning how to control it. Being around Trish, taking care of her, helped soothe the monster.

 

It would have been faster to just toss Trish over her shoulder and take her to somewhere far away, somewhere that Dorothy will never get her claws into her again.

 

But taking Trish away wouldn’t work because Trish was agreeing to the way that Dorothy was treating her, using her. The only way to save her was to convince her that leaving was better. Well, _not the_ _only way_ , as the beast would whisper in the darkness of Jess’ damned soul when Jessica was nursing Trish through another hangover or bad trip. _Accidents happen all the time and it would be so easy to make something look like an accident_.

 

It was a terrible temptation.

 

Regardless of what it would do to _her soul_ , Jessica was intimately familiar with the pain of losing a mother. Even as horrible a mother as Dorothy was, there was no away that Jessica could do that to Trish. Not even to protect her. Not even when the conflicting needs for Trish’s safety circled each other like dogs ready to rip into each other.

 

Which left the one thing that Jessica wasn’t good at: talking. Jessica was too mouthy and sarcastic to be diplomatic. Dorothy was always quick to point out exactly how uncouth and vulgar she was, how _cruel_ Jessica was—something that was so hilariously ironic that Jessica could never hold back the laughter at the idea of Dorothy calling anyone that.

 

Then one day, the stubbornness just broke, crumbled, and Trish finally listened instead of arguing. It was out of the blue. Trish had just crawled into Jess’ bed, cuddling against her as she cried—really cried, like she couldn’t stop instead of the fake crying that Dorothy always did when she wanted sympathy. Jessica had done what she could, but she’d be the first to admit that comfort wasn’t really her strong suit.

 

“Are you sure that we can just leave?” Trish asked. Her head was resting on the swell of Jess’s breast and she sounded sleepy now that the tears had passed. “Just walk away from everything? Start over?”

 

“Yeah,” Jessica whispered. Her fingers scratched at Trish’s scalp, making both her inner beast and the blonde hum contently. “Yeah, we can always walk away. There’s no need to stay where it isn’t safe. It may take some planning, but we can always walk away. We just take one step and then another, and before you know, we’re as safe as can be.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve been planning for a while,” Trish said, clearly on the cusp of actual sleep. Jessica answered before she could think of some way to filter it, to make it sound less creepy and stalkery.

 

“I just want to keep you safe. That’s all that I want. If you’re safe, then I’m happy.”

 

“I think I like that,” Trish mumbled. “Just want you to be happy. Nothing I wouldn’t do to see you smile. I like making you smile.”

 

Jessica didn’t sleep the rest of the night, too content to hold the other girl like she might never get another chance.

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Competition/Challenge Block:  
> Stacked with: Lessons Learned; Not Commonwealth; Sky’s the Limit; Terms of Service; By Any Other Name; Fem Power Challenge; Sapphic September  
> Representations: Learning Strength; Jessica Jones; Bisexuality; Helping Each Other; Walkers; Trish Walker  
> Bonus Challenges: Sitting Hummingbird; Uncivil Obedience; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Not a Lamp; Ladylike – Bad with Words; Clio’s Conclusion); Second Verse (Nontraditional; Mouth of Babes; Found Family; Wabi Sabi); Second Verse (Tomorrow’s Shade; Unwanted Advice); Second Verse (Unicorn – Bisexuality)  
> Secondary Bonus Challenges: Schooner (Jessica/Trish); Shadow  
> Word Count: 688


End file.
